The Ancient Queen
by PandaInDisguise
Summary: Bella has a secret past, that she kept from the Cullens, for their own good - supposedly. Bella is scotland's ancient queen, and she didnt realise that Renesmee would be their princess! PLEASE REVIEW! had a title change from SCOTLAND. set after breaking dawn! i cant do summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Fanfic.

_**A/N, ****first twilight fanfic! I've only really been doing hunger games ones recently, although I have a LOT of twilight ideas on the notes thing on my phone! Anyway, this particular idea come to me in maths. MATHS! Ikr. I had a VERY late night the night before, reading 'forever for all eternity' by snoopykid, LOVE YOUR STORY SOOOOO MUCH! yeah, anyway, that story is about Bella being a princess, so I highly recommend that story to ANYONE! and it inspired me to write my own story kinda like that, but I dont want it to be EXACTLY the same, obviously, because I HATE to steal anyone's ideas! yeah, so, this is the end of the very LONG author's note...**_

CHAPTER ONE

**Bella P.O.V.**

-FLASHBACK-

When I was eight, I went to stay with my great aunt and uncle, who lived in Scotland, high up in the north.

One day I was out hiking in the mountains, I used to love the fresh air, and how close I was to nature.

I came across a tiny cave, nestled high in the hills, and concealed by a small spring, and some trees. I ventured inside, and saw that the cave had light and voices at the other end.

I knew I should have turned around, and gone back to the trail, I had only stopped to get a drink from the spring.

But something lured me into the cave, like I was a small child passing a shop with free sweets, I had to find out what they were doing.

I could hear my footsteps echoing off the cave walls, and I was sure they could too. They continued to speak in a low whisper. I stopped, sensing something wasn't right, and turned to go back, when they suddenly began to move.

I span round and unexpectedly there was a face peering into mine.

She had inky black hair, deep midnight blue eyes that searched my brown ones. sharp cheekbones, a defined jaw line and a small pointy nose stood out on her porcelain features, giving the impression of a small doll, fragile and dainty.

She wore a purple dress, that reflected light, and gave the impression the silky fabric was shimmering and shining in the faint sunshine from the cave entrance.

The dress was floor-length, with a grey belt wrapped round her waist. Whichgave a modern twist to the classical outift.

A simple necklace hung from her neck, a silver oval with an emerald set in the middle, topping off the regal outfit wonderfully.

She stared into my muddy brown eyes intently, muttering words I couldn't hear properly or understand, then she started walking backwards towards the entrance and Into the sunlight.

As soon as the warm midday sun fell onto my face, she gasped.

"Isabella?" she whispered, unsure of what she saw.

"that is my name." I said, but the words weren't mine, like I didn't have control of my mouth.

"I KNEW IT!" She screeched, making me jump out of my skin, "AILEAN! EITHNE! I FOUND HER!" she called to the other figures, now following hesitantly to the entrance of the cave.

"is it?" one figure murmured softly, boldly stepping forward. I guessed that this was Eithne, she had ginger hair, falling lightly to just past her shoulders, in gentle waves that framed her, once again, delicate face.

She was dressed differently to the first woman, wearing the same style dress, but this time a baby blue colour, that matched the sky. Is shone and glimmered too, adding to the sapphire gemstone effect.

She also wore a green gemstone round her neck, and I was beginning to wonder if this was a gang.

Eithne was still staring, and I was beginning to feel uneasy.

She came round to look into my eyes, studied them for a few seconds, then gasped.

"Ailean" she whispered, motioning for the last figure to stand next to her.

He complied quickly, and came too see my 'interesting' eyes that the women found so fascinating.

He wore a cloak, black at first glance, but deep navy when seen closely. Under the cloak, her wore a simple white shirt, and some brown puffy trousers.

I suddenly very very out of place in my hiking boots, thick cotton joggers, and a long sleeved thermal top, under my body-warmer. And my big backpack latched onto my spine weighing me down.

"can someone please tell me what's going on?" I begged, finally finding my voice.

"yes, you are Isabella, Queen of Scotland." Eithne stated, before continuing, "i am Eithne, I have been 'understudying' for you, I suppose, once you come to the throne, I will be your advisor. I will support you with any big problems you may face. This," she gestured to the first woman I met, "is Ròs. She is your nurse, I suppose, she will take care off you, she will accompany you anywhere you go, and be your best friend. Aliean , is the physician. He takes cares of us, so we brought him with us because we know how much of a klutz you are!" she winked. I was still speechless, I couldnt be a queen, I was Bella, I wasnt special at all!

_**A/N**** so, what does everyone think? Bella, a queen at eight years old! Tell me if you think this is any good, and I might even add another chapter! I think im gunna do it like, one ****chapter a flasback, the next in the present, the next in the past, the next in the pressent, and so on...**_

_**yeah, so...**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**THAAANNKKKYOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**XOXOXOXOX**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Ancient Queen. Chapter 2

_**A/N ok, so, when I first posted this story, I spent ages writing it, and then ran out of time when I was writing all the info, and summary, so it was a crap summary, I forgot to put the characters, and I came up with a quick title! But it should be aaaall better now :) so I'm gonna stop now, I always go a little bit OTT on the author notes...:/ **_

_**I don't own twilight, or any characters, EXCEPT Ròs, Eithne, and Ailean! I might add some more people in later...**_

**BELLA P.O.V.**

-PRESENT DAY-

"MOMMY!" I heard my daughter's screams from the front door. "Daddy says we're going to be late!" she bellowed.

"No need to yell, Nessie, we can all hear much better than you!" I called back with a laugh.

"We are going to be late, though!" I heard Edward chuckle, speaking in a low voice, knowing I could hear him.

"Just getting some last minute things!" I grumbled, stuffing the last few items into the holdall and lugging it out of the room.

"Like what?! I thought we packed everything!" I heard Nessie whisper to Edward.

"Oh, so is that why you forgot this, Renesmee?" I declare, reaching the foot of the stairs, and brandishing her stuffed lion, the one she can't sleep without.

"Lenny!" she gasps, running towards me and holding her hands out for the toy out my arms.

"Here is your lion, my little lamb!" I say, tucking it into her chubby little hands, glancing up at Edward and smiling, remembering that day in the meadow.

"Shall we go?" Edward asked, motioning for us to follow him out of the door. I straightened up, held my hand out for Nessie, which she took, and walked out after my husband.

Once all safely buckled inside the car, Nessie daydreaming out of the window, Edward driving and me sat in the passenger's seat, zooming down the roads of forks, I broke the silence;

"where are we going?" I asked, I had been attempting to find out or destination for days now, but Edward's surprise 'family vacation' was to go completely unknown to Nessie and me until the last minute. Damn. The rest of the cullens' knew, even Jacob knew!  
I was answered with a knowing smile.

"Scotland." Edward said, letting the word hang there for a while.

One little word.

Scotland.

Scotland!

SCOTLAND!

At first I was overjoyed, and Edward could see that on my face, so he broke out into an eye-crinkling grin.

Then I realised what he actually said.

Scotland.

SCOTLAND?!

That would mean...

I was going back to my old life.

_**A/N SOOOO, what'd you think? Its not my best chapter, ill admit, but i had NO IDEA what else to put! Im not sure if i mentioned it in the last chapter, i think i did, but i will do one chapter in the present and one in the past, like a flashback i suppose! Review with any ideas/suggestions/opinions/critisms you may have! I LOOOOVEEE getting reviews, they make me feel soooo happy! Which is nice, cos there are some reyt bi*ches at our school! And, if anyone cares, im watching bubbleguppys. Ikr. Im that cool. No, my sisters watching it! Shes 6! But the songs are SSSSSOOOOOO INSANELY annoying! Review if you agree! THANKYOU SOOO MUCH! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Ancient Queen chapter 3

_**A/N I'm not sure how to progress with this chapter, and get it to the point that I want something good to happen at, but here goes! AND thanks to Pheobe Arocis, you are the first person to review on this! And I promise I will try! I will always be typing the on my phone, but might not upload till 3-5pm-ish (UK time) whenever I can! And I will DEFINATELY upload on a Wednesday, that's the only day when I have the laptop to myself for 3 HOURS! While my sister's at brownies and guides, so YAY!**_

_**p.s, listening to black veil brides, knives and pens ;) call me an emo, Goth, weirdo...etc, I seriously don't care, me and the gang of bvb army-people at school have heard it all before! BUT IT'S SUCH A GOOD BAND! Review ;D**_

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING...unfortunately :(**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

BELLA P.O.V.

-Flashback!-

"Perhaps I need to explain a bit more," Eithne continued seeing my bewildered expression I had held for the entire conversation.

"When you were born, a huge war broke out over Scotland" she paused "we're not even sure why now!" she stared off into the distance for a while, then continued "this was millions of years ago, which is why it is all peaceful here now!" that earned a warning glare from Ròs "Anyway, you were only three weeks old when things started to get violent, and the opposing army started doing house raids. Naturally, the first place they visited was the castle, they wanted to strike fear into the villages and towns, by targeting the centre of their community.

"They tried to snatch you from the nursery, but of course your parents would never let that happen, so nearly half of our army was protecting you! They got as far as the door, when we attacked. Your family decided that it wasn't safe for you to stay there, so they hid you. Technically, they froze you in time."

I was shocked with her words, and I'm sure she could see that, because she hesitated before continuing.

"We left you with the magician at the time, who was a friend of Ailean's" she looked over at him, standing to her right, with a sad look on his face. "He didn't want you to see anything that was happening while you were growing up, so used a spell to freeze you in time, thus stopping you aging, and _living_ I suppose! You were passed down, in a box – more of a coffin I suppose- down his family until the war had stopped completely, and everyone had forgotten about it, which is why it isn't even in history books!" she saw my horrified expression at the thought of being _kept in a box_ for...however many years it was!

"Your parents were The King and Queen of Scotland, which makes you our princess, but you should be our queen by now!" Ròs clarified, which sent the cogs working in my head, if my parents **were** King and Queen, then they would be dead now, which made me sad, but I was also wondering who was princess while I was gone, and most importantly, why _**NOW**_?!

"Why now?" I whispered, not thinking what I was saying.

"we need you Princess, Eithne has been doing her best, she has been taking your place because we found out she is a distant relative, but she has been ruling for hundreds of years now" my eyes widened, "a magician gave her an anti-aging spell, like yours, but she was awake" he frantically explained. "If I'm perfectly honest, I think she's getting a bit old on the inside, and she gets tired easily!" he whispered to me. I nodded, it's understandable, and I would get tired too! Then I got thinking, _will _I get tired?

Everything I knew in my life was a lie. Literally! I had only been alive 8 years, kinda, but I had already developed strong relationships with my mother, my friends, even my father, who I was seeing every year in the summer. And now I was being told to leave them all alone and go live in Scotland to be a Queen/Princess?!

_**A/N I'm not really sure what this chapter is, I suppose a filler chapter? I dunno! I'm off to bed! - Well, not really, I read fanfics till 2AM! It is Saturday! Nighty nighty my friends :) and unfriends, I suppose if you hate this story! xoxoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: hello again! Firstly, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! My phone was bombarded with emails last night, telling me that people are following/favourite-ing this story! I loved getting them, even at 3 in the morning! **_

_**I think this chapter is going to be half present, and half flashback, 'cos they're gonna be on a plane, and Bella's daydreaming! Can vampires daydream? Oh well, Bella is!**_

BELLA'S P.O.V.

After a seemingly long drive, full of Edward telling me how much I'll love Scotland, and Nessie asking how much longer we'll be in the car, we finally arrived at the airport. **(A/N, I have no idea what airport is close to them, I can't remember if it says anything in the book! Help?) **

I was cuddling Nessie, who fell asleep near the end of the car journey, when I saw a familiar set of couples. I smiled, instantly recognising my family.

They were all walking in a formation, Carlisle and Esme first, with Emmett and Rosalie flanking their right, and Jasper and Alice on their left flanks.

Alice rushed towards me, a huge grin reaching her ears either side.

"I heard Edward told you!" she gushed, nearly bouncing with happiness.

I could have sworn I heard Edward mutter "_saw_" but she simply brushed it off, claiming that 'we were in a public place, and people would think it's weird that someone _saw_ you talking!'

I rolled my eyes, "yes Alice, Scotland, I know! And I can see you're the most excited of all of us." I muttered the last bit, even though she could still hear me, and scanning the rest of our family's faces. They all seemed more interested in their mates, deep in conversation – Carlisle and Esme, staring into each other's eyes – Emmett and Rosalie, or just looking over at Alice and me – Jasper and Edward, a sense of longing etched into their features.

"I know! Wait 'till you SEE the house we got, seriously, it's HUGE!" she was practically screaming into my ears now, it's a wonder Nessie didn't wake up!

Suddenly, Edward was over in a flash, standing behind Alice, a warning look on his face.

"Alice..." he warned, a menacing edge to his voice.

"House?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"Yes, house, what else are we going to live in?!" she nodded.

"We're _moving_ to Scotland?" I squeaked, all the colour – if I had any- draining from my face, and my face falling from its grin. Sensing my mood, Jasper shuffled over.

"Bella?" Edward asked cautiously.

Silence.

"You didn't tell her?!" Alice screeched, spinning around to come face to face with Edward.

He guiltily shrugged, cowering away from the pixie.

I threw Nessie at Jasper, who caught her just as she woke.

"mommy?" I heard Nessie call, at the same time as everyone chorused "Bella?" as I ran (at human speed) away from the family, towards the front doors, sniffling, and fighting the tearless sobs.

I heard someone running after me, calling my name, but I just ran further, until I was outside in the waiting/smoking area.

Finally, I came to a stop and slumped down on the concrete, my back leaning against the brick of the wall.

Rosalie –ROSALIE! – emerged from the revolving doors, and searching for me. ROSALIE! Of all people, why Rosalie?!

"Oh Bella!" she gasped, seeing me curled up in a ball. She hesitated for a second, and then rushing towards me.

"What's wrong? Why did you run?" she asked me gently.

"I don't know" I lied feebly. "I guess I just can't leave Forks, believe it or not, I think I've become attached to this place!" I mumbled, chuckling a little.

She kept her gaze on me, narrowing her eyes a little, like she didn't quite believe me.

But she left anyway, tugging me along behind her by my hand.

-LATER ON THE PLANE-

Once everyone was seated, and we took off, which Nessie didn't like. I was left to my thoughts, staring out of the window at the endless sea of fluffy clouds.

-FLASHBACK!-

"_ISABELLA!" Ròs called after me, as I ran down the long narrow corridors of the castle. _

"_ISABELLA, COME BACK NOW! EITHNE NEEDS YOU!" she screamed again, her voice carried and echoed in the cold stone passageways. _

"_Do as she says, Isabella. It's for your own good." I stopped suddenly as I turned a corner, and came face to face with a man who I had never met before. He was a big, muscular man, covered in armour, obviously a soldier. I assumed he was from our army, until I saw his cape. It was green. Our army's capes were blue. _

_I started to stumble backwards, before he caught my wrist, and pulled me towards him. _

_Luckily, Ròs chose this moment to stumble round the corner, and saw who I was with. _

"_Unhand our Queen." She said, with a deadly tone in her voice. He deliberated for a second, and then released me. _

"_She cannot be your queen." He spat, "she is merely a child. Where is your real queen?"_

"_Right here." I said confidently, lifting my chin slightly. "See of you can catch me" lowering my head and fleeing to find Eithne. _

_I found her in the throne room, after losing my follower as soon as I started, he obviously still didn't believe that a nine-year-old could be Queen. Obviously didn't pay attention in history class!_

"_You wanted me?" I said, acting as innocent as I could. _

"_You took your time!" she complained, running towards me. "I haven't got any time to explain, but you need to come with me, now." She started to pull at the sleeve of my dress, tugging me to the door. _

"_Is it about the other army?" I asked, resisting against her strength._

"_You know?" she whispered._

"_Well, considering that one of them nearly killed me, yeah!" I let sarcasm leak into my voice, while she scowled._

"MOMMY!" Nessie's excited scream pulled me out of my thoughts. She was sat on my lap, moved there when the light came on saying we could move about the cabin.

She was pointing out the window, at the sprawling city and countryside that was beneath us.

This was going to be our new home.

How much danger was I letting my family into?!

_**A/N: So, enjoyed it? I'm kinda losing ideas of what to do in this pretty quickly, so suggestions would be very helpful!**_

_**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! **_

_**p.s. check out my other Twilight story! It's called 'changed.' I'm planning on making it a friendship story with Bella and Jacob, NOT a romance! BxE all the way! (Sorry to the Eddie-haters!) **_

_**XOXOXOXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

The Ancient Queen Chapter 5

_**A/N: chapter 5! I FINALLY came up with an idea! I think...or was that for changed... oh well, we'll find out!**_

_**I was gunna make this the chapter where Bella explains herself to the Cullens, but I decided to leave that for a few chapters cos nothing interesting has happened to her...yet.**_

_**Enough of that – READ ON!**_

_**Oh yeah, before I forget, thanks to Miss Eliza Lupin, i listened to it, didn't catch most of the lyrics, but I liked it! Never heard anything like that before, my life is mostly Black Veil Brides now... (Yay ANDY! 3) yeah...I'm sad I know... anyway! I can imagine that song as kind of like a backing tune to a film about Scotland! Kinda like brave! **_

_**THANKS SOOOO much to EVERYONE who reviewed, faveourite'd or followed this story! It means a lot :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **_

BELLA P.O.V.

The plane journey was uneventful, but when we got to baggage claim, everything began getting a little bit weird.

We were walking in our 'formation' (Carlisle & Esme at the front, Emmet & Rosalie behind them, Jasper & Alice skipping along behind them, and then Edward, Nessie and me at the back.) and it felt like something from a movie, like we should be walking in slow motion with fans blowing our hair, and a smoke machine for extra drama.

With my super – sensitive hearing, I could easily pick out people's heartbeats and whispers at our 'immense beauty'.

One woman stood out to me, though, she was letting her eyes travel over us, and then her gaze fell on me. I was watching her, so when she caught my eye, I held her there for a while, trying to study her facial emotions.

She looked familiar, but I couldn't place her, like she was part of my fuzzy human memories that I was beginning to forget completely.

She turned, and grabbed onto a man's arm –I assumed she was her husband- and gasped, still holding my gaze.

"No...How is that possible? Alan, could the legends be true?" she asked the man (Alan) with horror seeping into her voice.

I stole a glance at Edward, finally dropping the terrified look in her eyes.

He looked completely bewildered and angry.

He noticed my eyes on him, and looked at me; I raised my eyebrows in questioning.

He just shook his head slightly, but I knew he wasn't going to let it go.

-**2 hours later!**-

We were on our way to The Isle of Harris, where we would be living for the next few years.

In the car on the way up, Edward wouldn't stop blabbing about how sparsely populated this place was, or how much fantastic wildlife there was for Nessie to study, or how it rained a LOT.

I had to admit, it was the perfect hiding place for vampires, and I probably would be looking forward to living here if I wasn't so worried about what would happen to my family.

We passed endless fields of cows, and sheep, but didn't see one other car or person. The closest we had got to human life was a tractor I saw ploughing through a field a few miles back, and even then, it was on the horizon.

Finally, we arrived at the big house that was very similar to the house in Forks in design, but it had 5 floors. The ground floor was the main living area, with a kitchen, dining room, lounge, games room, a conservatory that I could imagine Esme spending most of her time, and even a small swimming pool.

The first floor was Carlisle & Esme's, it had both their study's next door to each other, a big bedroom, a library that held all the books belonging to Carlisle, and a balcony that had a mini garden on it for else, looking out over the original garden too.

The second floor was Rosalie & Emmett's, there was another huge games room that was basically a small cinema for Emmett, and an entire room dedicated to clothes, shoes, and accessories for Rosalie. Rose also had first dibs on the garage that was under the house, and stored all her 'car tweaking' equipment. They also had a big bedroom.

The third floor belonged to Jasper & Alice, which had a room full of war artefacts for Jasper, a room that somehow managed to be bigger than Rosalie's, ready and waiting for Alice to stock it full (yet again) of clothes. It was already half full, and that was only her stuff form Forks!

Edward, Nessie and I got the top floor. It had a great view of the surrounding countryside, and fields. There was a big bedroom that any child would love for Nessie, sticking with the princess theme that Nessie decided she loved, along with some fairies that she said she loved the week before. We had a music room that held Edward's piano, pride of place in the middle of the room, with a big space and a wall covered in mirrors, for dancing. I had gotten into dancing since I became a vampire, because I was too clumsy to dance when I was a human, so, trying to avoid the subject of the dance academy incident a few years ago, I took up dancing again. Edward loved to see me dance, and Nessie seemed to enjoy it too. We also had a spacious bedroom and a playroom for Nessie that had every toy any child could only dream of. Our balcony had a set of wicker armchairs, and a coffee table, so we could sit outside on a night and watch the sun set into the hills of Scotland.

I was sort of expecting something to come jumping out of the trees at us that first day we arrived there, but nothing happened, and I was just settling down and beginning to believe this was going to be a great life, Nessie was happy, Edward was happy, my family was happy, and safe and-

"Isabella?!" a voice called. I ran towards the source of the noise, trying to pull them away from the house so that my family didn't hear.

"Ròs? Oh my god, is that really you?!" I called to the figure standing in a bright green dress this time, the same style as the first time we met, but with a silver belt.

"Isabella, how is this possible? We took you to Washington, we left you there!" my eyes narrowed at her comment, I knew they took me there, it was for my safety, but the way she said it sounded like a mother abandoning her child.

"It's a bit of a long story, but why don't we sit?" I suggested, gesturing to a rock that was half covered in moss.

She nodded, so I took a step forward and felt something hard lodge itself into my back.

And then Ròs's scream.

I reached round, and pulled the weapon out of my hard skin. It had only made a small crack, and didn't even hurt that much.

I stared at the object in wonder, it was an axe. An axe you would normally use to chop trees. I smelt the metal of the handle, and then smelt again nearby, I could smell the scent of the metal on the culprit's hands.

Ròs was still sobbing loudly into her hands, having collapsed on the grass and curling up into a ball.

I crept over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up as I heard a two heartbeats' quicken, one with happiness and relief, and one with horror.

I heard the culprit start to run, but I span round and threw the axe back at him, aiming perfectly with my eyesight, and making it land right in the middle of his shoulder blades, killing him instantly.

I turned round warily to face Ròs, she looked as though she had seen a ghost, and she was shaking slightly.

"Ròs?" I asked gently, pulling her to stand up.

She didn't reply, she just started shaking more violently.

I pulled her over to the rock and sat her down, sat next to her, and took one of her hands in mine.

"Ròs?" I asked again, a little louder.

She finally breathed in and out a few times, calming herself.

"Do you want me to explain?" I asked, treading carefully.

She nodded slightly, her black wavy hair shaking with movement.

"Ok, when you took me to Forks, to stay with Charlie, there was this family living there..." I hesitated; studying her expression for any emotion, all she showed was confusion. "They're not exactly human..." I started, and she burst.

"What?! WHAT?! Isabella! What have you done?! Have you got involved with some...troll! Then I swear-"she yelled.

"Ròs! I did NOT get involved with a 'troll'!" I said, using the finger-quotes on the word troll.

"Oh good" she sighed, visibly relaxing.

"He's a...um...a vampire..." I mumbled.

Ròs' eyes went wide. Then she looked at me, took in the pale face, yellow eyes, hard skin, and super strength that she witnessed earlier.

"You...you're a...a..." she stuttered, unable to finish,

"A vampire. Yes." She looked absolutely horrified with me, and I saw one of her hands twitch up to her neck.

"But, don't worry, I won't kill you! We drink animal blood, we have discovered that we can survive on it!" I explained, brightening up a bit knowing that she wasn't going to kill me and take me to a church to get burned. "Which is why the eyes seem a little strange, they used to be a lot worse, when I was first changed they were red! But the animal blood changes the colour of them, turning them orange" I explained further, but her eyes widened a little more when I said that, she finally looked into my eyes. I expected her to be a little shocked, but not eyes widening and shaking again.

"Your eyes...they're black..." she trailed off, just as I noticed the familiar burning at the back of my throat. The smell of the human's blood had finally reached me, and I was straining to hold myself back.

"Ròs, you're going to have to go now, the other's are going to be on their way in a minute, come back here at 9 tonight, and I'll explain more!" I rushed, hearing footsteps starting on the grass. She fled, using her magic to go faster.

"BELLA?" I heard Edward call, followed by Carlisle and Jasper, then the rest of the family. Even Nessie was there, screaming "MOMMA!" they finally reached the edge of the clearing I was in the middle of, and I slowly started walking toward the dead body. But when I saw Edward, I stopped, and begged him with my eyes to help.

The Cullens took in the scene in front of them, a man with an axe in his back, bleeding slowly, and a crazed vampire girl, eyes deep black with the scent of blood.

My mind was getting very strained, trying my very hardest not to drink all the blood that was so conveniently in front of me.

Carlisle flitted over to me; put his hands on my shoulders and looking into my eyes.

Normally this would calm me down, but there was _so much blood._

"Bella" Edward warned, noticing the staring-calming down thing wasn't working.

I was holding my breath, not smelling anything at all, just getting angrier and angrier at myself.

Carefully, I peeled back my shield so I could speak to Edward.

"_Edward, please help, I cant move, if I move ill drink him" _I thought to him, and his head snapped up to see me, but I couldn't look at him.

He ran over to me with inhuman speed, picked me up, and pulled me away from there. I clawed at his back, accidentally letting all my concentration go and my mind was flooded with thoughts of his warm blood trickling down my neck.

I screamed, thrashing desperately to get out of Edwards arms. Emmett eventually came over to help, and I knew I couldn't escape his strength.

Eventually, they got me far enough away from the human, and right into the middle of a herd of Deer.

I caught scent of the deer, knowing it was my favourite, and leapt over to them, killing four in less than five minutes.

I heard Edward and Emmett join in, taking out six males between them.

I carried on killing them until I felt full, which took longer than normal.

Then I sat back, leaning against a tree and letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Edward came and sat next to me, kissing the top of my head and stroking my hand. I leaned back onto his chest, closing my eyes.

When I opened them again, Emmett was sat in front of me, he studied my face for a moment, then stood up again.

"Thanks, Emmett" I called after him.

He turned around and smiled, then continued back to the house.

I wrapped my arms round Edward, as he pressed his cheek to the top of my head and hugged me close.

"What happened out there?" he asked gently.

"I don't know, I was out hunting, and I saw a deer, so I ran towards it, but something hit my back, when I turned around, there was an axe stuck in my skin" I heard Edward gasp, then spin me round and pull up my shirt to see the crack that the axe made.

"If I ever catch who did this, then I will personally pull off their head" he growled, tightening his grip on me.

"Not a problem" I smirked and he turned to face me.

"I threw the axe back at him" I said simply. He stared at me for a few seconds, and then jumped up, pulling me with him, then hugging me and spinning round.

"Bella you're brilliant!" he laughed, setting me down on the floor. "Come on, we've got to go brag to the others!" he said, an evil gleam twinkling in his eye.

I rolled my eyes as he pulled me towards the house.

_**A/N: I WAS RIGHT! It was for this chapter! Ugh, 2,528 words in this, including this note! **_

_**I FINALLY have a stable plan to write about, and now I can't wait to write it!I can see myself being up until about 2 am writing this... *yawn* :O**_

_**I like my idea so much; I'm already planning the next chapter in my head, so I'd better start typing again! Ugh, 3 hours it took me to write this! Although, I did watch about three million YouTube videos, straighten half of my hair, AND stick up ALL my bvb posters after my mean sister took them all down! :( **_

_**REVIEW! Even if you're just saying I should stop writing ASAP and crawl up and die in a hole, I LOVE getting emails saying:**_

_(Insert name here) just added a review to your story, The Ancient Queen. _

_**IT'S GREAT!**_

_**Yeah... so... bye! **_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Ancient Queen chpt 6

_**A/N:**__** hii guuys. Sorry this is really late; it's so busy in the run up to Christmas...except, I haven't been busy...**_

_**I have no life...**_

_**Plus I got banned from the laptop cos my step dad thinks 'fanfiction is worthless and you should stop uploading things to it...NOW.' so...yeah... that takes up a lot of the reasons why you haven't seen me for a few weeks. **_

_**But I have had a sleepover this evening, so I GOT TO HAVE THE LAPTOP ALL NIGHT! And so, being as devoted as I am... and my friend is now asleep :/ I am updating! **_

_**She is on my feet. **_

_**Help. **_

BELLA P.O.V.

"Edward, I'm just going out for a hunt! I'll be fine!" I said, trying to reassure Edward for the hundredth time.

As usual, he was going into 'over-protectiveness mode'

"But please let me come with you, what if something happens like it did earlier?" he whined, getting louder, and I was worried Renesmee might wake up.

"Alice?" I called, and within seconds she was up the stairs and outside the door.

"Yes Bella?" she asked.

"Will anything bad happen tonight? I want to go hunt but Edward won't let me!" I asked/complained.

She looked for a minute, staring into space – or my future.

"Nope, everything will be fine!" she said happily. Edward relaxed slightly.

"But why do you need to go? I thought you had a big herd of deer earlier?" Edward questioned.

"I just need to clear my head." I said, and with a quick kiss on the cheek, I was off.

"Ròs?" I called once I reached the clearing.

Just then I heard rustling and the figure of my friend emerged from some trees and started walking towards me.

"So, start from the beginning. I want to know everything." Ròs began as soon as we were sat on the rock we found earlier.

"Well, it's kind of a long story..." _**(**__**A/N:**__** I'm sorry; I'm not going to write out 4 books. It would take forever and I'm about to collapse onto my keyboard. Sorry!)**_

"...and so now I'm a vampire!" I finished.

"Oh my dear Isabella, I had no idea you went through so much!" She exclaimed after my long explanation, hugging me gently.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"But why are you back here?" she inquired.

"We moved here" I shrugged, "we have to relocate every few years, people start to notice we're not aging!" I explained. She nodded.

"Well, not much has happened in the past few years. Just mostly trying to clear up everything you left behind." She added grimly.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about that! But I'm here for the next however many years, so I'll help as much as I can!"

"But what about your family? Your husband? Your daughter? Are you supposed to keep this a secret?" she pressed.

"Hmm, that might be a problem; can you give me back my full powers? It might be a bit easier to hide it then" I asked helpfully.

"Of course, my queen" she smiled, bowing slightly to me.

"Will I have to go back to the castle? I can't wait to see Eithne and Ailean again!" I asked, practically jumping up and down with excitement now.

"Yes, I think they will be happy to see you too! Take my hand?" she asked, standing up and offering her palm to me.

I took it, placing my three middle fingers in the centre of her palm, the way I remembered how to teleport when I was younger. She smiled; obviously the memories were coming back to her too.

With a flash of bright pink light, we were back in the familiar hallways of the medieval castle in which I spent a brief few years of my childhood.

"ISABELLA!" I heard a woman cry, and I was soon hit with the force of my mighty mother figure.

"EITHNE!" I replied with the same amount of enthusiasm. I hugged her tightly and then released her, making her stagger back a few steps.

"When did you become so strong?" she pondered out loud. I looked at her straight in the yes, and she gasped. Then she took in my pale face, my beauty, and my cold frame.

"Vampire" she breathed.

"Yep" I chuckled and winked, she looked as if she was going to pass out form the shock.

"How did this happen?!" she asked, clearly appalled by what had happened to me in the last eight years.

"Well..." I began, and I launched, once again, into my story.

-TIME SKIP! Three hours later-

"Isabella do you still remember the celebratory dance we taught you?" Eithne asked, clearly happy to see her young queen back where I belonged.

"Of course I do! How could I forget?" I almost squealed.

"Well, you must perform it at the ceremony in a few days!" Ròs interrupted.

"Of course I will! I cannot wait to get my full powers again! It will be just like the good old days!" I was getting excited now, and I didn't notice that nearly six hours had passed since I left home.

"I must be getting back! Oh god, Edward must be worried sick!" I gasped, then shuddered "you're language is rubbing off on me."

Ròs chuckled, and then held out her palm, I took it, and a few seconds later, we were back in the clearing.

"Right, get back to your family, meet me here in three days, same time as last night, and practice that dance! We want it flawless now you have perfect balance!" she told me sternly. I hugged her and then I raced back to the mansion.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call, and I rolled my eyes "you're back!" he said happily, running outside to meet me and pull me into a hug.

I just laughed, kissed his cheek and pulled him inside.

"Mommy!" I heard Nessie call form where she was sat at the breakfast bar, eating a bowl of cereal.

I smiled, I had the best family. Everything was falling back into place; I now had both of the best parts of my life rolled into one.

_**A/N: **__**I have had too much sugar. And I'm tired. But my brain won't let me sleep. DAMN YOU BODY! AND DAIRY MILK!**_

_**I don't own anything! :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo**_


	7. author note, sorry!

Okay, number one, I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOO SORRY.

I haven't updated this year at all. I am a terrible human being.

I dislocated my knee in January, and I had plenty of time to get my laptop out and work on this story, or any of my others for that matter! But I'm lazy. And I discovered PewDiePie. Sorry.

I have an idea for this story, I'm just not sure how to get there (I think I've said that before)

Help would be appreciated, if anybody's got an idea of some small filler I could do, I'd love to hear it! I'm not on my laptop a lot, but all emails with my fanfiction account go straight to my phone. And there's the fact that I rarely have wifi...

But the point is if I get new reviewers, followers, favourites, it goes to my phone. So I see them. There is nothing better than waking up in a morning, taking my phone of the docking station and seeing that there's a new review, or follower.

I actually have quite a few followers on this story (25) and that surprises me. This is the story that's done the best, and has more readers, and i like that, I love the fact that people are reading my writing. It's something I want to do with my life. Either that or work in music, which will never happen because I have zero talent...

Getting off topic.

Thank you. To all 2410 readers. Wow. 2410. That's the most I've ever got on a story, but then again I don't have many stories that people actually read.

I don't really have an excuse for not updating; I am literally just the best procrastinator ever. I sat down to write a story at about half 10 in the morning today. I finished it at about 1 am. And it was 1887 words long. But on the bright side, I saw 3 films that I had been dying to see and spent a LONG time on YouTube.

God I need to get a life. It is now 2:07 and I have to be up kind of early, later today because it's my friend's birthday. And I'm going to see FEARLESS VAMPIRE KILLERS BITCHES. BE JELLY.

I am excited.

Okay, I'm going to make this the end. And also a promise. I promise that I will carry around notebook from now on (or most likely the notes pages on my phone) and anytime I get an idea for this story I will write it down.

I'll probably type/write it too, so I can upload fast.

Anyway, thanks for still reading, with my MASSIVE lack of updates.

Gina xx

SIDE NOTE! I have twitter. My username is PandaInDisguise (like my penname?) so yeah. Follow me if you like, I have 32 followers. Mostly bands and clothes companies I've never heard of. Oh, and my friends. All three of them.

This is not goodbye, this is see you later.


End file.
